


Be Mine (Or be His)

by wellthatjusthappend



Series: SladeRobinWeek [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Hell Hound!Jason, Incubus!Dick, M/M, Master/Slave, Slade should have kept his two pets apart, heavier on the jaydick than the sladin, playing with the roles of heaven and hell, veeeery late SladeRobin prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 05:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16655017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthatjusthappend/pseuds/wellthatjusthappend
Summary: Dick realizes that he’s not the only creature of hell Slade has enslaved and this reveals new and exciting possibilities. For the first time in millennia, freedom is within reach, but so is Dick’s demise if he missteps.





	Be Mine (Or be His)

**Author's Note:**

> SladeRobinWeek Day 3 (laaate)- "Escape"
> 
> Man this is late. I kept on thinking I'd go back and change stuff, but I think this is it for now.

Dick was bored.

This was all that unusual, considering he almost never was allowed to pursue interesting prey as opposed to whatever pitiful human Slade decided needed Dick’s brand of persuasion instead of a more straightforward kill. These people were usually already pretty corrupt and put up no resistance to Dick’s touch. Really, it was no fun at all.

If Slade hadn’t bound him thoroughly to his will, Dick would have left centuries ago.

Dick had thought at first it might be sort of amusing to humor this overconfident human for a while. Slade had given him a masterfully thorough binding, which was unusual enough for humans summoning demons that it made him interesting. So Dick figured he’d do his will, let this proud human play with the power of an incubus, and then when he died Dick would have fun turning the tables on him and torturing Slade in hell. Except… Slade wouldn’t die. He’d apparently made a deal with some other demon or fae before that made him functionally immortal. That coupled with the other contracts and grudging blessings the man had received over the years meant that Dick wasn’t going to be free of him any time soon even by a demon’s standards.

Which was infuriating because Dick was boooored damn it!

On this particular mission they were laying low at a resort. Slade was nurturing a new deal rather than fulfilling a contract so there would be no killing unless things went sour. He’d brought Dick along in case his new potential clients needed be kept lust-drunk and happy, but Slade didn’t want him feeding on anyone in case someone caught wind about what Dick was. His greedy clients would certainly try to bargain for Dick and his… gifts if they knew. However, Slade hasn’t interested in anyone but himself using Dick’s powers, no matter how much they paid him. Slade could be possessive that way.

So no torturing, draining, or other outward displays of inhumanity. Dick had even gotten in trouble for dragging a janitor into a closet for a snack. It wasn’t fair! Even humans were allowed to sneak off for a quickie, it wasn’t necessarily demonic!

“Slaaade,” whined Dick, nuzzling his masters hip, “I’m hungry.”

“You’re always hungry, pet,” Slade said broadly, not looking up from the new contract proposal he was redlining.

“Yes, but it’s been weeks Slade,” Dick said pitifully, “I’m _starving_.”

“Tragic.”

Dick huffed and pouted up at him from under his eyelashes. He knew he looked very tempting, and he’d been told it drew attention to his mouth and all the things he could be doing with it. Unfortunately, Slade wasn’t even looking at Dick’s performance. Dick scowled for a moment before changing tactics. He turned his face towards Slade’s hip and began licking and kissing his way across the sensitive skin above his waistband. It didn’t take much wiggling to get between Slade’s legs and start mouthing at the clothed bulge of his master’s cock.

“Enough of that,” Slade said sternly grabbing Dick by the hair and pulling him up.

“You don’t even have to feed me,” Dick purred, “Just let me suck you.”

“That’s a first,” Slade raised an eyebrow, “That won’t make you too impatient? More likely to fuck up tomorrow's deal because you worked yourself up?”

Dick grumbled, but didn’t deny it.

“I thought so.”

“That wouldn’t be a concern if I was fed,” Dick pointed out grumpily.

“Greedy little thing, have I been neglecting you?” Slade hummed, tightening his grip on Dick’s hair and releasing a whisper of power that made Dick whimper and strain, “Now, that just won’t do.”

“You’ll feed me?” Dick asked in surprise, no even caring as he was dropped on the floor without dignity. Incubus had different ideas about dignity anyway. Not that Slade allowed him much of that kind either.

“I don’t have time for that tonight,” Slade said shortly, “But it’s clear you can’t help but make a nuisance of yourself without a little… stimulation.”

Dick’s pulse quickened a little at that.

“On your stomach, pet,” Slade ordered.

“Yes, Slade,” Dick said breathily, hurrying to obey.

“You won’t be needing your clothes either,” Slade commented. Dick shivered excitedly and let his clothes fall away with a thought.

“What are you going to do?” Dick asked eagerly.

“I’m going to let you play with one of my other pets while I finish up my work,” Slade said casually.

Everything went very still inside Dick.

“Other pets,” he said carefully, trying not to be too jealous. It wasn’t as it he liked being Slade’s kept slave, but- “you have… other demons besides me?”

“Not quite,” chuckled Slade, no doubt seeing through him.

Dick craned his neck to watch as Slade walked to the table and pulled a flask from his bag. Pure silver, from what Dick could tell, but the etchings on it were… well they were complex and clearly meant to contain something powerful, but they wouldn’t do a thing for a regular demon. Slade paid no mind to Dick’s open curiosity, just unscrewed the stopper and poured the glowing green contents out between them.

“Come on out, pup, I have work for you,” Slade said as the writhing shape took form and-

Holy fields of Punishment, that was a Hell Hound crouching on the carpet. Dick felt a shiver of true fear and shock go all through him.

“Jason, this is Dick. I haven’t been able to take either of you out to exercise lately and I know you're both getting restless. I want you to tire him out for the night. If he’s good, you are welcome to feed him as well,” Slade told the Hound, as this was a normal thing.

The Hell Hound looked Dick with a frown, sniffing the air. Dick stared back, wide-eyed. He’d never seen a Hound before… only the carnage left of the souls or demons they’d been sent after. He heard Angels were even afraid of them. They were Heaven’s enforcers, dwelling deep in Hell’s heart, there to keep bloody order for anyone who stepped out of line. Some part of Dick expected them to be grotesque beasts, but although this one’s beauty had nothing on an Incubus or Succubus, there was something rough and enthralling about him.

“No,” the Hound said, turning back to Slade. Dick caught his breath.

“No?” repeated Slade dangerously softly.

“I will be not entertainment for some Incubus just because you a shrinking responsibility for binding him to yourself,” the Hound sneered slightly, “You must have realized by now that his kind don’t do well in prolonged captivity. You should just release him before he starts devolving.”

Silence stretched between them.

“It seems you still don’t know your place here, _dog_ ,” Slade said coolly, “You both belong to _me_. You will do as I say, just as he will. If that includes coming apart at the seems for me, then so be it.”

“Pulling things out of their natural order will always have its consequence,” growled the Hound.

“The consequence you really should be worrying about right now is what will happen if you keep pulling at your leash, pup,” Slade said.

“You,” spat the Hound, “think far to highly of yourself if you think you could ever be my true master. Or his.”

“And for that, Jason,” Slade said gripping the Hound’s collar, “you’ve just freed another soul of the damned. Now do as you’re told before you betray your ‘purpose’ even more.”

Jason cursed him out in the old tongue. It sent shivers up Dick’s spine. He was magnificent and Dick wasn’t surprised that he was hard. It’d been a long time since he’d seen anyone stand up to Slade and get away with it as much as the Hell Hound had.

“As for you,” Slade tipped Dick’s head back with his foot, “be good, or your next meal won’t be for a year.”

“Yes, Slade.” He swallowed. Somehow, having Jason there made him very aware of just how far he’d fallen.

“Good,” Slade walked back to the bed and gathered his paperwork, “I will be in my study. I’ll fetch you two at dawn. Until then, you are not to leave this room.”

There was no protest to that beyond Jason’s disgusted look. Slade walked out and the lock clicked shut behind him. Dick already knew that he wouldn’t be able to pass through the boundaries of the room with that in place, but Jason-

“How in hell is he controlling _you_?” Dick asked curiously sitting up on his elbows.

Jason sent him a slightly dirty look before turning it back to the door, “I am bound to the hunt, as you know. Slade stole my prey and threatens to release them if I misbehave. Every soul that escapes is a mark against my purpose for existence. I also cannot travel more than a certain distance from the container he sealed me in. However, it is only a matter of time though before he runs out of souls and will then have no further use for me if I won’t obey him. There are no spells in heaven or hell that can truly curb the will of a Hell Hound after all. That is part of why we exist.”

“What’s to keep him from just keeping you in the flask though when he runs out of souls?” Dick asked.

“Nothing,” shrugged Jason, “But I’d prefer that than to be his pet.”

Dick shuddered at the thought of being sealed into some inanimate object and forgotten. Cut off from all life and touch- he’d rather his essence be ripped to shreds in the four winds.

“Of course _you_ don’t understand that,” the Hound didn’t look particularly surprised, “your purpose of existence revolves around pleasure in all forms. As I said before, prolonged captivity and suffering was never meant for your kind.”

“…no,” agreed Dick with a sigh. The heaviness of the last century or so weighed down on him. The constant stress of not being able to lure and corrupt the weak souls of humanity felt like it had frayed the edges of his mind.

Jason was right. Compared to what he should be, an Incubus, a high demon in their prime… compared to that, his current state was truly pathetic.

“What do you need?” Jason asked at last.

“What do you mean?” Dick asked blinking.

“That bastard asked me to tire you out,” Jason jerked his chin towards the door, “I don’t care about that so much. But you… a few more decades of this and you will devolve enough to be damned for falling away from your purpose. At that time, it will be my job- or one of my kin- to remove you from existence. As fun as it would be to eat your pretty soul…”

Dick felt a thrill of fear and excitement again, his cock twitching treacherously beneath him. He could use all his powers on Jason and they might not have an affect. Slade had not forbidden Jason from hurting him- he really could just tear him apart now if he wanted to.

“I need to feed,” Dick said at last, crawling up close to Jason. The thrill of being so close to something so dangerous had his soul alight.

“Is that really all you can think about?” Jason wrinkled his nose in distaste, "Maybe you're already a fucking lost cause."

“Wha-“ Dick almost made the mistake of asking, but then he really didn’t have to, did he? If all he needed was feeding, then there would be no issue.

“If you can’t figure it out shit for brains, then maybe I’ll just end you now,” Jason gripped his throat.

He didn’t even _need_ to be _free_. What he really needed was to be able to… oh. Oh my. Was Jason truly offering?

“Maybe later, if you’re boring me,” Dick purred.

What he was made for was corruption of pure souls. For pleasure that enslaved a person to his will and his hunger until there was nothing left. But a Hell Hound wasn’t a human; Dick would never be able to drain him dry. A Hell Hound also certainly wasn’t supposed to have ties of loyalty to anything beyond the true order of the universe. A demon had never managed to get their claws into a Hound before. They wouldn't dare. Dick could be the first. And if he succeeded, Jason could be Dick’s for eternity so long as Dick didn’t get in the way of his hunt.

“Now you’re getting it, Incubus,” Jason grinned, feral and dangerous and everything Dick suddenly wanted more than anything.

“Admit it, you want me already,” Dick grinned back, climbing into his lap.

“Only if you earn it,” Jason retorted with a slight leer.

“Ooh, I do so love a challenge,” Dick nipped at his chin. And what a challenge this was going to be. If he failed to make Jason loyal to him, he was most likely dead. By Jason’s hand or Slade’s. He’d never had that risk before, and it was thrilling.

“I could free you now,” Jason murmured in his ear, clawed hands brushing over the seals on Dick’s chest.

“He has my name,” admitted Dick into his neck, “he’d just recapture me.”

“Then,” Jason bit him hard enough that it pierced right through his human guise to the core of him. Dick wasn’t surprised that made him moan, “then, I suppose that means you need me.”

Right, because even the strongest spells couldn’t take a soul from a Hell Hound once they'd gotten their teeth into it.

“Offering to be my new master?” hummed Dick, “I knew you liked me.”

“Just hate your current master,” Jason disagreed.

 _For now_ , Dick promised in his head, _one day you’ll raise heaven and hell for me if I asked it._

“Do Hell Hound’s have lovers?” Dick changed the subject.

“Looking to be the first?” Jason raised an eyebrow.

“Would I be? Deflowering virgins _is_ my favorite,” Dick teased.

“Hn, that so? You know you can’t feed on me unless I let you,” Jason pointed out.

 _One day you’ll let me do everything_ , Dick promised in his head.

“Allow me to convince you,” Dick grinned instead.

Slade had no idea the power he’d just handed Dick, and with any luck, he wouldn’t live to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> I would actually love to come back to play with this universe again. Incubus!Dick/HellHound!Jason has a lot on interesting potential. That's a pair up that could ruffle a lot of feathers in heaven/earth/hell. Not to mention Slade... he has to know there might be some potential trouble exposing those two to each other.


End file.
